How I feel the events of the Shadow Crisis should have gone
by insertacleverpennamehere
Summary: Title says it all. FYI I'm COMPLETELY changing most of the stuff that happened, including characters and replacing them with my own OC'S. Rated T for violence, language, and the occasional death . Read and review peoplez.
1. Chapter 1

_The events that will be spoken of are going to be told in different_ perspectives_ during chapters. I don't, unfortunately own Pokémon. That privilege belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. _

**- Cipher Sub-Lab 144879; Region: Unova-**

In a secluded area hidden among the Giant Chasm, is a lab, hidden and secluded. Here, 3 experiments to creating better Cipher agents is taking place: two are going to be faster and smarter soldiers while the third will be a blending of shadow technology and human DNA in an attempt to make the first artificial 'Shadow Human'. A scientist at a computer yells, sounding panicked. "Sir! Something's happened to test subjects 4998t7," 88a5493, and M168917!" An admin calmly strides over to the scientist and looks at the monitor. "...Dispose of them." "But sir they're our best results of the experiments! Surely we could at least attempt to rework their DNA?!" " I SAID DISPOSE OF THEM! ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF!?" N-no sir." " THEN CARRY OUT YOUR ORDERS!" " Y-yes sir" The recently yelled at scientist hastily walks out and into the holding cells but not without muttering under his breath. "

Stuck up son of a bitch...only in charge 'cause he's big...I'll show him." As he gets to the cells he inputs a password and a door slides open revealing two young children. The youngest one was a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, and looked about three years old, and in her hand was a notebook and she was scribbling in some rather complex equations. The other was a boy looking around 5 years old with sea green eyes and light brown hair, when the scientist came into his line of sight, he smiled and ran over too him, faster than possible for any living thing. " Hello children" He takes a moment and looks around. " Where is your brother?" A faint whoosh noise is heard and a 7 year old boy suddenly appears from the shadows of the room. He has dark black hair, grey eyes and a rather hawk like facial formation. "Ah. There he is. Lurking about in the shadows. Now listen all of you. You've probably somehow heard about the badness that Cipher has caused and have been causing problems yourselves, correct?" They all nod their heads. "Well I'm getting you out of here." The children each exchange worried looks.

"It's ok. I know a Leafeon in the mountain town called Altitude whom of which would be happy to raise you three". He reaches into his lab coat and pulls out 3 earpiece like devices. " Come here all of you. These are Pokémon translators. They will let you understand what any pokémon is saying." The three come to him and he places the translators on one on of each childs ear. "We'll escape soon. Right now just rest up. It'll be a long trip to Altitude." The scientist walks towards the door and sits down, keeping watch.

_Hey, it's the guy without the clever penname XD. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but i'll try to make future chapters abit longer. Read, Review, and hopefully favorite the story._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:_ _For those who are wondering, I'm not able to update much due to school based things. It's school. Need I say more . But anyway here's chapter 2. Enjoy, review, favorite, criticize, whatever as long you let me know that you like it or if I need to change something. I don't own Pokémon. That privilege belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo. _

-Time: 2:49 A.M.-Location: Somewhere in between Unova and Kalos-P.O.V.: That CIpher scientist guy whose name I will give at the end of this chapter-

As I drove my Subaru towards Altitude, I glanced at the rear view mirror._ "Good. We're not being followed yet. Better hope it stays that way."_ Micheal, the older looking one of the trio, was sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window. Toby and Autumn, the younger ones were asleep in the back. "Arn't you tired Mike?" He calmly shook his head." _"Sigh. As quiet as ever. Though I guess it makes sense that he isn't tired if you think about it. What with him being a 'Child of the Night' as the codename for his development was titled." _

-Time: 6:15 A.M.-Location: Altitude/Main Entrance-

"There it is." I say to the kids, two of whom having recently woken up and Micheal not even looking like he missed a night's worth of sleep. Altitude. Rising nearly as high as Sinnoh's own Mount Coronet. It has 5 main areas:

The Bay is near the bottom and by the ocean, which specializes in sea transport, and seafood based trade. The Forest District, which is around the middle, specializes in lumber and furniture production and trade. The Mining District, which is around the top area, specializes in, well mining. The Hub, which is where all the Distracts connect, and the Main Entrance, which is where we are now.

Pokémon and humans live in harmony with each other and nature. Meaning no actual trainers because poke balls are outlawed here. The structures are built into the walls of the mountain to help make sure that what little level ground is accessible. And the sunsets here are just beautiful. Right now we're heading towards the Forest District so we're almost there. As I drove towards the area Toby, Autumn, and Micheal were were eagerly looking around taking in every sight they could. _"They'll be safe here. I'm sure of it." _

_A few minutes later_

_-Location: Altitude/Forest Distract/Flora's house-_

As we pulled up by the house and started to walk around, I began to hear sounds of what sounded like a rather emotional argument. "Leafeon. Leafeon leaf!" Hearing this I went ahead and activated my translator. "What happened to you? Your not the same Pokémon I fell in love with."

_Flora's voice. So then that must mean... Oh dear Arceus please let me be wrong. _"Who cares about that. Ahahaha ah Flora darling you should feel the power. FEEL IT. "Suddenly a scream pierced the morning.

" MOM!" "MOMMY!" "_Who...oh right. FLora's a mother of soon to be three boys." _"Hmph. When you two get stronger come and find me. I'll be waiting. AHAHAHAHA!" Right when we turned the corner I saw a Leafeon on the ground looking injured and rather heartbroken, along with two young looking Eevee's. "Flora are you alright?" "I, I don't know Looker."

_Look it's the guy without a clever pen name XD. So Looker was working undercover as a Cipher Scientist? PLOT TWIST AND MINDFUCK IN ONE! Anyway these first two chapters were a prologue to the original story which will start the next chapter. Read, Review, Favorite and see ya. _


End file.
